Friends Like These (ReWrite)
by Saphire.rayne
Summary: Akari returns to Castanet to take over her grandfather's farm. She comes across an old friend from her childhood who does nothing but teases her and meets a rude chef who secretly has a kind heart. Not to mention the Goddess needs her help too. Will Akari be able to focus on the task at hand and reform her grandfather's farm or be lost in bliss over boys?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was the day I decided to change my life forever. Today was the day I packed up everything valuable to me and hitched a ride on a hay wagon owned by a man named Cain who was heading to the small island of Castanet. I could hardly remember much about the small island other than my grandfather's farm.

I visited a few times when I was little but that was over ten years ago. I honestly had forgotten about the place until a couple days ago when a strange letter appeared in my mailbox. I had just gotten home from a stressful day of work and barely noticed the envelope until it fell onto the floor. The first thing I noticed was my name written in my grandfather's handwriting on the front.

I couldn't believe it. My grandfather passed away over five years ago. How did a letter from him show up in my mailbox? I had opened the letter to find my grandfather's final wishes: to see me take over his beloved farm and make it my own. I wasn't sure how the letter had gotten to me in the first place or why he left the farm in my hands instead of my parents'. Not to mention if I'm getting this letter now, then who knows what state the farm is in now.

When my grandfather passed, my father was sad but he hardly ever mentioned him. He left the farm life and moved to the city as soon as he turned eighteen. Then he met my mother and soon enough I came along. He tended to leave his old life behind and with it my grandfather. When we heard the news of my grandfather growing ill, my father finally returned for a visit. It was brief but I remember enjoying myself and helping out with the farm. Perhaps my grandfather saw some potential in me and my love for the outdoors.

I had taken the letter and a small key tucked away in the envelope and placed them in my drawer. I wanted to think things over whether or not it was worth going back. I had gone to work the following day only to be reminded of how awful my job was. I was unappreciated, underpaid, and yelled at constantly for mistakes that I didn't even make. Something inside me snapped and I blew up at my supervisor to the point where I flat out quit right then and there. I rushed home before I made even more of a scene and quickly packed up my belongings and waited for the next bus out to Castanet. When I realized none went out as far I ran into Cain who just happened to be delivering some animal products to a nearby store. He heard me asking around and offered me a ride back. I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

We've been riding for over two hours now and I stretch out my arms and rest my head against the hay bales behind me. The sunlight warms my body and the rocking of the cart is relaxing. I close my eyes for a moment to enjoy the peace.

"What a beautiful day, wouldn't you agree?" A voice breaks the silence.

I peak open one of my eyes and turn my chin towards the front of the cart. Cain remains facing forward but I know he's trying to make conversation.

"It is. The sun feels so good out here compared to the city," I say lowering myself back down.

"The sun is always the brightest this time of day. Really brings out the color of the grass doesn't it?"

I make a sound of agreement and close my eyes once again. Cain remains quiet for a moment then begins to talking about his ranch. Turns out he was in competition with my grandfather when he first started. He left the city and made a life for him and his family on Castanet and has been happy ever since.

Cain finishes telling his story and the only sound heard is the occasional squeaking of the cart wheels. I finally bring up the urge to ask how much longer when Cain suddenly speaks up, "We're nearing the Flute Fields. Not much longer now."

I sit up and look around me. Lush green hills surround us and large fields of sunflowers and vegetables lay behind a fenced area with some houses. We grow closer and a large barn and house peak out from behind a small hill. "The house before us is Marimba Farm. They'll sell you seeds and fresh veggies. Around the corner is Horn Ranch. That's where I live. If you ever need any livestock or animal supplies feel free to stop by. My wife and daughter would be glad to help you out in any way we can."

"Thank you. I appreciate it," I say and see a small smile spread over his face. We push through an opening to Marimba Farms and Cain stops the cart as soon as we reach a fork in the road. "This is as far as I can at this point. If you continue going straight you'll come across a concrete bridge. Cross it and you'll find your grandfather's farm. It's not in the greatest condition right now but I'm sure with some elbow grease you can get it looking as good as new."

"Thank you for the ride, Cain. I'll be sure to visit you and your family soon," I say and extend my hand. He takes it and gently shakes it. "I'm glad to see someone take over the old place. I can't wait to see how it turns out," he says.

He releases my hands and I use it to grab my left arm. "Well, I'll try my best," I say.

He smiles at me before grabbing the reins to his horse, "I'm sure you'll do well. Well, I'm off now. Welcome to Castanet." He nods his head before snapping the reigns alerting his horse to take off. I watch as the small cart rolls out of view before adjusting my rucksack over my shoulder and face the direction he told me.

I find a sign dictating areas I can visit and one of them intrigues me instantly. _Fugue Forest_ catches my eyes and I remember my grandfather telling me the place was off limits when I was a child. I was always curious about the place and now that I'm an adult, I might as well check it out. I gaze up at the sun and it's halfway across the sky. I had plenty of time to explore.

Shadows intensify as I near the forest. My heart starts to pound in excitement when I reach an old crooked gate barely holding on y its hinges. I reach out for the handle and the gate opens slowly with a loud creak. Fluttering startles me as birds fly out of the trees frightened by the sound.

"It's just birds," I whisper to myself to keep calm. I gaze into the forest and it's darker than I expected. The leaves of the trees block most of the sunlight. I reach into my backpack and pull out a small flashlight. My path is barely illuminated by the small ray of light but I've come this far now so there's no point in chickening out now. I take in a deep breath and step into the forest.

The wind glides over the leaves of the trees gracefully and the floor dances with small beams of light that manage to break through the canopy. The forest was peaceful and quiet. I continue walking farther when I reach an area with small mushrooms that glow in the dark. Curious, I lean down and examine the bioluminescent plants.

The light in my hand flickers before turning off completely and I slap my flashlight in hopes of turning it back on. "Damn, the batteries must've died." I shake the flashlight in one last attempt and toss it when it fails to turn on. "That's the last time I buy from a dollar store."

I hear the sound of twigs snapping and turn my attention the area to my left. I glance around frantically searching for a way out. The snapping happens again and I take off running. I have no idea where I'm going but I pray to the goddess that I'll wind up back at the gate. I continue running until my sleeve snags on a low hanging branch. "No, no!" I groan and try to remove my sleeve. My hands fumble as I panic.

I hear the sounds of footsteps and I fidget desperately to free my arm. _Come on! Come on!_

The sound stops and I freeze and hold my breath. Maybe it can't see me in the dark. I keep still for as long as possible until I can't hold my breath much longer. I release it and gasp for air and suddenly a dark figure steps closer.

I grab my backpack as a means of protection and swing the bag over my caught arm at the figure. I feel the impact of the bag hitting something solid and I accidently drop the bag as I freeze in horror.

"What the hell?" the dark figure says. The voice was definitely deep like a male's would be. My eyes widen as the figure steps into a small stream of light and I catch waves of blue peeking out from a fiery bandana. His eyes lock with mine and they glow a deep amber color in the sunlight.

"What's a girl doing out here in the woods?" he says. He steps closer and I don't know if I should be frightened or relieved someone found me.

"Please don't hurt me. I'm just trying to find my way out of here," I say realizing how whiny I sound.

I tug at my shirt sleeve in another attempt but it doesn't budge. The boy seems to notice. "Hold still for a second," he says and lifts something with his arm. Metal gleams in the sunlight and I scream as he swings an axe near my arm. The sound of metal hitting wood echoes through the woods and suddenly the tug on my arm is gone. I place my hand over my sleeve to find it torn but free.

"Ya know, you didn't have to scream like that" the boy says tossing the axe over his shoulders and rubbing his ear.

"I thought you were going to kill me! You could've warned me you were going to do that," I argue. I reach for my sleeve again and my fingers slip through the torn fabric.

"You were stuck, what else was I supposed to do?" he says. He steps back and kicks something. We both realize it's my bag and he reaches down to grab it. "Is this what you hit me with?" He says lifting it up and opens the front pocket. "What do you have in here anyways? Bricks?"

I grab the bag from his grasp quickly nearly causing him to stumble forward. "Please don't go through my things."

"Sorry," he says holding up his hand apologetically. "What are you doing out here anyways?"

If I told him I wanted to explore the forest because I wasn't allowed to as a child I'd only look like an idiot. "It's really none of your business. Besides, I was just leaving," I say and slide my bag over my shoulder and turn around. I take a step forward realizing I have no idea if this is the right way or not.

"You're going the wrong way but that's none of my business," he says mockingly. I hear the leaves crunch beneath his feet as he turns and walks away.

"Wait," I call out just as he starts to disappear into the darkness. "Could you help me get out of here?"

The boy laughs and flicks his finger towards him. I catch up to him and the two of us walk quietly through the woods. Sunlight grows stronger the farther we go and a smile creeps onto my face when the crooked gate comes into view. I dash over to it and sigh in relief when my fingers touch the old wood. I quietly thank the goddess for getting me out of there.

"I've never seen someone so happy about getting out of a forest before," the boy says from behind me.

I turn around to face him and take in his features now that he's in full sunlight. The axe remains over his broad shoulders. Muscular arms poke out from a sleeveless leather vest and a plain white tank hides beneath it. A thing rope hangs from his neck holding onto a large bear claw. Leather boots extend from under his knees covering the lower part of his jeans. My eyes find themselves back on his face where those golden eyes from before are watching me.

"I'm still waiting for my thank you," he says with a smirk.

"What?"

"You were a damsel in distress and I'm the hero who saved you. I think that deserves a thank you." He says lowering his axe and leaning against the wooden handle. Was this guy cocky or what?

"Thanks," I say rolling my eyes and head back to the fields.

"That's it?" He says stepping in front to stop me. "I save your life and that's all you're going to say?"

"Yep," I say and try to move around him.

"Next time you get lost, don't come crying to me," he says letting me pass. I take a few steps before I hear him call out from behind, "I should also remind you to read the signs next time. They tell you how dangerous the forest is. I guess you're not very smart."

I stop and turn around to find him smiling at me. I stare at him angrily and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, "Don't think I won't hit you in the face if I see you again!"

He laughs and puts his thumb up before tossing his axe over his shoulder and disappears into the woods. I remain standing there for a few minutes letting myself cool off after the last hour's events. I gaze up and see the sun slowly moving towards the horizon and realize I need to get moving before it's completely set.

I shake the boy from my memory and follow the sign pointing to Harmonica Town. When I reach the concrete bridge I take in a deep breath of the fresh, crisp air of the fields before taking a step toward my new life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

My legs tread along a long dirt path rounding a large hill and I take short breaks to catch my breath. I had no idea how out of shape I was until I decided to come out to the countryside. If I had known I needed to walk everywhere, I'd have talked myself into staying in the city.

I grow closer to the peak of the hill and rest against a dilapidated sign. A soft breeze passes through the valley causing the weeds beneath me to sway and tickle my calves. I catch my breath and step out of the tall plants and face the ruined sign. The paint has corroded away from weather and age. This has to be the sign to my grandfather's farm. _Starlight Farm_ was what this place used to be called.

I step around the sign and up an even smaller dirt path to find what was left of my grandfather's farm. The house still stands but half the roof is missing, the beams supporting the porch are slanted, the windows broken or boarded up, and the wooden planks are either missing or peeling off the side of the house. The barn and coop aren't anything better. The grass has overgrown across the entire yard and taken over where I remember the fields used to be.

"Cain wasn't kidding when he said this place a dump," I mumble. Suddenly the realization of the task I've taken on hits me. Was moving out of the city for this really worth it? How could I afford to fix all of this by myself? There was no way I could repair the house, coop, and barn as well as remove all the weeds alone. I hardly had enough money for a hotel room let alone rebuild a house.

Unable to look at this place any longer, I turn back around and continue down the path. My mind fills with ways of getting back home. This was too much for me. I was out of my mind if I thought I could do this.

I somehow managed to enter the main town and book a room for the night. I decide to wander the town while I'm here. Pastel buildings line the main walkways, each holding a uniquely decorated sign. I finish the main part of town and climb a stretch of stairs up to a large plaza that houses a tall chapel. The first thing I notice as I reach the area is how beautiful the sunset is over the ocean. I lean against the railing and gaze out at the sherbet colored sky.

"You don't see a sunset like this in the city. I just wish I could stay to see it every day," I say. I rest my chin on my arms and sigh. "My grandpa's farm is a lost cause."

A cough startles me and I lift my head to see a young man backing away from the railing and glaring at me. "I didn't know someone else was here," I say.

"I was just enjoying the quiet until it was interrupted when someone decided to come up here and complain about their pathetic life," he says. I blink at his rude words and find myself speechless of a response. I stare at him blankly. His light hair is a soft pink in the sunlight and silver pins hold his bangs off to the side and out of his face. A dark apron wraps around his neck protecting a white, long sleeved shirt.

He ends up walking away and I suddenly snap out of my trance. What a rude thing to say. Was this town full of rude people? That was the second person I've met today who's given me attitude.

Disgruntled from all the events today, I wind up at a dark blue building labeled "Blue Brass Bar" and step inside. I slide into a stool at the front counter and order a cherry cocktail. A perky blonde sets down my drink and I suck it down in one gulp and ask for another.

"Tough day, hun?" the blonde says while mixing the ingredients. She refills my glass and slides it over to me.

"You have no idea," I say and take a swig of my drink. A customer calls her over and I'm left alone sipping at my drink. She returns and offers me another drink. "It's on the house," she says with a wink.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," I say and gulp it down.

"Ya know, we may have just met but I'm willing to lend an ear if you want to vent. You look like you could let out some steam," she says.

I wasn't sure if it was the alcohol in my system or the urge to make a friend that led me to spilling everything to this girl. She laughs at my story about the boy in the woods and is shocked when I tell her I'm the granddaughter of the old man who owned the ruined farm. When I told her I planned on returning to the city and giving up on farm life she insisted I stayed.

"We haven't had a new face here in a long time. Not to mention everyone here would love to see that old farm up and runnin' again. Not to mention my daddy. He's always saying your old man's hops were the best for ale. Nothing ever compared to them. Plus you seem like a great gal and could use a friend. I'm Kathy by the way," she says grabbing my hand and shaking it.

I can't help but smile at her bubbly personality. "I'm Akari," I reply.

"Well, Akari, you got a place to stay tonight?" Kathy asks while leaning against the counter.

"I managed to get a room at the Ocarina Inn tonight. It's all I could afford," I say quietly.

Kathy looks as though she's going to say something when a customer calls for her again. She holds up her finger for me to wait but I feel like I'm only bothering her with my problems. I slide out of my seat and leave a nice tip under my glass and sneak out of the bar.

I make my way back to the inn and into my room. I collapse onto the bed, the alcohol causing my body to grow tired. My eyes slowly start to close and I let myself lose consciousness and today's events disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I wake up to the sound of voices talking downstairs. I sit up and rub my eyes and stretch. Sunlight pours into my room and I notice the sun is well into the sky. How long did I sleep? It had to be close to noon already.

I rise out of bed and change my clothes. I put on a soft beige t-shirt and simple jean shorts. I tie my brown hair into a ponytail and pack up all my things. I descend the stairs to find the inn owner speaking with a stout, small man with gray hair. The two continue to speak as though they haven't noticed me. I head for the door when suddenly the innkeeper calls out to me. 

"Akari, there's someone here to see you," he says. I pause and lower my hand from the door handle and turn around. I step closer to the two men and the shorter one beams at me.

"It's so good to finally meet you, Akari!" he says reaching for my hand and holding it. "Your grandfather told me so much about you!"

"My grandfather?"

"Yes. I heard from some of the locals that his granddaughter was visiting. I just had to see you for myself."

"Well, here I am," I say awkwardly. I didn't know why I was so special. It was nice to know my grandfather spoke of me fondly but I wasn't as close to him as I wish I was.

"Good, good," the man says. "I'm assuming you're here to take over his farm?"

This man knew more than I wish he did. "I was considering it," I start to say and he cuts me off.

"How exciting! I've been waiting for someone to take over that place for years. It was so beautiful in its prime and I hate seeing it in such a condition now." The old man frowns for a second before glancing up at me with that wide smile again.

"I was actually planning to return to the city," I blurt out. The old man's smile fades quickly and I almost feel bad. "I can't afford all the repairs for that place."

The man's smile slow reappears. "I wish I had found you earlier. Don't worry about the costs. I'll help out as much as I can. I'll speak to our local carpenter and see what he can do. I'm sure he'll be willing to work on the old farm. He did know your grandfather very well."

I stare at the old man, unsure if I heard him right. "You're going to pay for the repairs?"

"Well not exactly. I'll sweet talk Dale into giving you a great discount. At least to help you get started. You'll need a place to stay in the meantime," he says sliding his eyes over to the innkeeper, Jake.

Jake is hard at work examining brochures behind the counter with his wife Colleen. The man returns his gaze to mine and smiles. "I'll talk to Jake and see if he'll let you stay here for a few days while your house is repaired. We hardly get any visitors so it's great to see a new face here."

"I'm not sure what to say," I mutter. How was this man able to do persuade so many people?

"How about 'Yes I'll stay and take over the farm'?" he says.

"Sure, I'll do it," I say.

"Great! I'll visit Dale later and speak with him about the repairs. I'm so excited to see how this turns out!" he says.

"Oh, I didn't quite catch your name," I say as he scurries towards the door.

"I'm Mayor Hamilton, but you can just call me Mayor."

No wonder he had such power over the people here. It all made sense now.

"Thank you, Mayor. For everything. I honestly thought there was no hope for the farm."

"Anything for old Lewis. He loved you so much and he'd hate to see you struggle. Plus, he'd haunt me if I didn't help you," the mayor says and chuckles at the thought. He excuses himself and I'm left alone in the lobby.

I spent most of the late morning in my room figuring what color the house should be and what crops I should start planting this season. It was early Spring so I could start out with some strawberries and turnips for now. I wasn't sure if I wanted any animals yet. Maybe I could settle down and adjust before I think about that.

The excitement was growing on me and I couldn't wait any more. I decided to speak with the carpenter myself and head out towards the mountains. I pass by the old farm, still as dilapidated as before, and hike up the path. My legs feel like jelly when I reach the top and I push myself towards a large cabin. Something feels familiar about this place but I can't quite put my mind to it.

I straighten myself up before entering. The smell of sawdust and freshly chopped wood fills my nose. I couldn't help but enjoy it. The front counter is empty and I step farther inside to be startled by the sound of a saw blade going through a plank of wood. I follow the sound to see a large man with dark blue hair lifting the saw and pulling out the plank of wood.

He lifts his goggles off and grumbles tossing the wood off to the side. He notices me and says in a gruff voice, "How can I help you?"

He lowers his safety glasses and slides another plank of wood under the saw and begins to cut. I stand there frozen and watch as the saw pierces through the wood with ease. He lifts the blade and tosses the plank onto a nearby pile.

"Are you just going to stand there or buy something?" He says without looking at me.

"I wanted to talk to you about the old farm," I finally manage to spit out.

"What about it?" he says grabbing another plank.

"I'm going to take over and I need the house fixed."

The man puts down the plank of wood and removes his glasses. He strides over to me, his feet thumping against the wooden floorboards. "So you're the one the mayor told me about. You're really Lewis's granddaughter?"

I gaze up at the man and nod my head. He wraps his arms around me in a tight hug and my feet nearly leave the ground. "You're the spitting image of old Lewy."

He lowers me to the ground and releases his hold. He smiles at me beneath his broad mustache. "What's your name, girl?"

"Akari, sir."

"The name's Dale and I'd be happy to help you."

"Really?" Who knew my grandfather left such an impression on people.

"I've been yearning to fix that old place for years now but never got around to it. The mayor kept trying to sell it but no one wanted a run-down farm. Too much work they said. But when the mayor told me Lewis's granddaughter was here I was more than happy to volunteer."

"I really, really appreciate it. I really do. It means a lot to me," I say. "I can pay you whatever price you name."

"Don't worry about the price. I'll cut you a deal. Just give me a portion of your crops and I'll call it even."

"That's all?"

"Old Lewy grew the best spinach. I'd love to get a taste of some again," Dale says.

"You got a deal," I say and we shake hands.

"Yo, pops, I'm back," a voice says from the door way. I turn around to find myself face to face with the boy from the woods. His eyes widen when he sees me but Dale paces over to him.

"Did you get the logs?" Dale says.

"Yeah, they're outside in the shed," the boy says taking his eyes off me for a second.

Dale nods and steps outside. The boy strides over to me and I back up until my hips bump against a table.

"What brings you to my neck of the woods today?" He says crossing his arms over his chest.

"That's none of your business," I say to him.

"That seems to be your thing isn't it?" He says with a soft chuckle. "You don't share much do you?"

"That's none of your business," I say again.

He holds up his hands in surrender and doesn't push for conversation anymore. Dale returns inside and nods at his son. "Good work, Luke." He places a hand on his son's shoulder. "I see you've met Akari, Lewy's granddaughter."

Luke turns to face me and looks confused. "The old man had a granddaughter? Who knew."

"It's not that surprising," I say.

"I need to get back to work. Luke, why don't you take Akari back into town? It's getting late."

"I think she can manage," Luke says smirking.

"Luke," Dale says sternly. He gives a look that sends chills down my back and Luke sighs.

"Fine," he says and stands by the door.

I say goodbye to Dale and leave the shop followed by Luke. "I hate it when he looks at me like that," he says pacing a few steps behind me and shoving his hands into his pockets.

"I don't blame you. Even I wouldn't want to disobey him," I say walking slowly.

"Now she talks to me," Luke says as he walks in step beside me.

I roll my eyes at him. We walk down the steep pathway and across the bridge when words escape me. "I didn't really get to thank you properly yesterday. So, thanks."

"It was no big deal, although your face was pretty priceless when you screamed," he says. I turn around and punch him in the shoulder. "Why do you have to be so violent? It's not cute at all."

"Why do you have to be such a jerk? It's not cute at all," I say mimicking his tone.

"Alright, you got me there," he says with that devilish smirk. I couldn't help but smile. He may be a bit of a jerk but something about him was inviting. Maybe it was his carefree spirit that made me feel drawn to him.

We pass by my grandfather's farm and I take one last glance at it before we reach the cement road leading to town. "I can manage from here," I say to Luke.

"You sure you won't get lost on the way? That seems to be your thing," he says.

I give him a dirty look and he laughs before taking off back up the road. I decide to hit up the bar in a bit of a celebratory drinking session. Kathy is there again and she's happy to see me. I order the same drink as last night and she takes a seat next to me. "Hey darling, you look chipper today. Somethin' good happen?"

I take a sip of my drink and smile. "Well, you could say that. I ran into the mayor today and he's willing to help fix up the farm for me. I made a deal with the carpenter, Dale, and he's going to repair the house."

"That's great news, darlin'. I'm glad you decided to stay," Kathy says and gives me a quick hug. I wasn't use to people with her bubbly personality but it felt great. I couldn't help but feel like I made a new friend already.

Kathy is called to a few tables and I notice she's the only one working. She returns to the counter and I decide to ask her about it. "Do you work here by yourself?"

"Daddy usually helps out but he's out sick tonight. It's just me and Chase right now. Chase is our chef so he's in the kitchen all night."

"You wouldn't happen to need an extra hand would you?" I might as well make some extra money while I wait for the house to repair.

Kathy's eyes widen. "You want to work here?"

"I know a few things about being a waitress but it doesn't look too hard," I say.

"I don't care about past experience. That's what training is for. If you're interested, you're hired."

"R-really?" It was that easy?

"Really. I've been pushin' Daddy to hire another person since most people come to get a cold drink in the warmer nights. It'd be load off my back having a helping hand."

"Then I'm in," I said.

"Perfect. We can start ya up tomorrow night. We're the busiest on weekends."

"That sounds great," I say.

"By the way, are you still staying at the inn?"

"Well, I was supposed to talk to Jake about letting me stay there until my house is repaired but I haven't managed to yet."

"Well, now that yer workin' for us, you can use our spare bedroom."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Kathy hardly knew me and hired me on the spot and offered me a place to sleep in the same night. "That's really kind of you but I can't accept it. You've already given me a job and-"

"Don't give me that nonsense, darlin'. You need a place to stay and we have it. It's not a problem at all. We need the extra help so if you have to tell yourself yer working for yer place then so be it."

"Well then it looks like we're roommates," I say with a soft smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My night in the spare room of the bar was interesting. The room was a bit dusty having not been used in a long while. The bed was rough but decent enough to fall asleep breakfast, Kathy gave me a briefing of what to expect for my first time as a waitress.

She had me practice making drinks with different types of juice and explained to me that Chase would handle the meal orders. I just needed to memorize the menu on my part. We were about to open and Kathy greets me in the kitchen. "Are you excited?"

"I'm a bit nervous but how hard could it be?"

"It might be hard at first but you'll get the hang of it quickly. I'm sure by Summer you'll be a drink serving pro."

She tests my knowledge of the menu once more when someone else joins us in the kitchen. I freeze mid-sentence when I recognize the boy from the plaza. He walks past both of us without so much as a word but Kathy, unaffected, speaks up.

"Chase, darlin', this is the new hire, Akari. She'll be starting tonight so be nice."

Chase gives a swift glance in my direction and my cheeks start to burn. His violet eyes pierce through me and I hope he's forgotten that night. He turns away and starts grabbing kitchen utensils as though we never spoke to him.

Kathy leads me out of the kitchen and whispers, "He's always like that. But he's one of the best cooks so Daddy kept him. You get used to him. He's not all that bad."

I nod and hope I never have to interact with him other than professionally. TA light tapping grabs our attention and Kathy rushes to the door. She opens it with a huge smile as a large, muscular man walks inside along with Luke. My heart suddenly stops. He smiles when he sees me.

"Why do I keep running into you?"

"I could say the same," I say and cross my arms. He's been here a few seconds already running his mouth.

"You two have met already?" Kathy says with curiosity in her voice.

"Yeah, you could say I rescued her after she got lost in the forest," Luke snickers and takes a seat at the bar.

"Don't tell everyone," I hiss. He just smiles wider.

"What are you doing here, anyways?" He leans an elbow on the counter and rests his chin against his fist. All I can do is stare into those golden eyes.

"It's Akari's first night," Kathy says taking her place behind the counter. The other man takes a seat beside Luke, his large frame taking up most of the room between them.

"Oh really? I'll be extra gentle then," Luke says with that too familiar smirk.

I roll my eyes and Kathy asks the males what they want to drink. I observe as she pours their drinks with ease. Both boys have their drinks in less than 5 minutes.

"Since it's just you two, drinks on the house for now," she says with a wink.

"Thanks, babe," the large man says gulping down his beer.

Kathy smiles widely and she notices me staring. "Oh, Akari, I forgot to introduce you to Owen. He's my boyfriend." Her eyes light up at the mention of his name and I can't help but envy her.

"Please don't talk about this while I'm here. I'm always third wheel," Luke says taking a sip of his ale.

"Now that Akari's here, you don't have to be," Kathy says leaning against the counter. Luke coughs on his ale and my face beams red.

"I'll pass," he says after composing himself. Although I should be insulted he answered so quickly, I couldn't help but agree with him. No way was I spending more time with him than I needed.

"It'll be fun with the four of us now!" Kathy chirps. Before she can get another word out, the door opens and more customers step in. She quickly greets them and seats them at a table. I follow her example and try to take on the next group on my own. Thankfully, the flow comes to me and Kathy and I take turns seating and taking orders.

Midnight came before I knew it and I was already feeling exhausted. Thankfully the town was small and just about anyone who'd show tonight had come and gone leaving only Kathy, Owen, Luke and I left.

I had taken the last of the dishes into the kitchen while Kathy served the boys once final drink. It was cute seeing her light up around Owen.

I place the dishes into the sink and begin scrubbing away. Chase has already cleaned up his portion of the kitchen and is neatly putting away leftovers in the fridge. I decide to make some small talk in hopes of making up for that one night.

"So, how long have you been working for Kathy's dad?"

Chase places a small bag of tomatoes into a drawer and shuts the fridge. I almost think he won't answer me when he says, "Awhile."

I take that as the most he'll say to me and decide to drop it. He leaves me alone in the kitchen without another word and I feel as though I was lucky enough to get one word out of him. He sure was a mysterious fellow.

I finish the dishes and leave them in the rack to dry overnight. My body aches from being on my feet for so long, but it sure beat sitting at a desk dealing with rude folks over the phone. I head back into the main dining hall where I find Owen holding Kathy's hands over the bar top. Luke notices me and it almost looks like he's relieved to see me.

"Everything is cleaned up," I say to Kathy. She glances at me and says, "I left the garbage bag outback. Could you please toss it into the dumpster for me?"

Before I can say anything, Kathy looks back at Owen and kisses him. Luke immediately stands up and walks over to me. "Let me help you with that." He quickly pushes me into the hallway and towards the back door. "I hate it when they get all lovey-dovey in front of me. It's gross."

I can't help but laugh as we exit the bar. The night is dark and it's the first time I noticed the beauty of the starts. In the city you can hardly see them but here it's like an blanket of twinkling lights dancing across a dark space.

I find the garbage bag under the dim light of the porchlight and drag it over to the dumpster. I search for Luke who leans against the open door waiting for me. "I thought you said you were going to help me?"

"You didn't think I meant it, did you? I just wanted to get away from the lovebirds."

I should have known he wasn't serious. I shake my head as I try to hoist the bag up but it's much heavier than I anticipated. My arms ache as I lift the bag up and the momentum throws me off balance. I feel my feet wobble as I swing the bag towards the large bin. Just as I feel myself about to fall back, steady arms wrap around me. My back presses against someone's body and I glance at my hands that are held firmly in his. The garbage bag is much lighter and topples into the dumpster with ease.

His body holds mine for a second longer before quickly stepping away and releasing my hands, leaving a small tingling sensation where they touched. I turn to find him a foot away, his bangs hiding his eyes. Was he blushing?

He scratches the back of his head and stares at the ground."Are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks," I reply quietly. The sound of waves crashing against the nearby shore is the only sound as the two of us try to contemplate what happened.

"I guess that's the second time you saved me now," I say breaking the awkward the silence.

"Well if you weren't so clumsy I wouldn't have to save you all the time."

"If you had helped me as you said you would, I wouldn't have almost fallen to begin with."

"Tch, don't blame me for this, woman," Luke says walking back to the door. "I'm going back. If you don't hurry up I'm closing the door on you."

I can't help but let out a small chuckle at his returned attitude. I couldn't help but feel grateful for the bickering over that awkward silence. I couldn't help but wonder about that feeling for the rest of the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After a long time of tossing and turning, I finally managed to pass out. I had woken up feeling exhausted. Whether from last night's job or staying up late with a weird feeling in my gut, it didn't matter. Hopefully a nice shower and food would help.

I took a quick shower and got myself dressed for the day. I head into the kitchen where I find Chase standing over a cutting board chopping away at some veggies. The aroma was wonderful and my stomach growled at the thought of cooked food.

I stride towards the fridge and open it, hoping to find some eggs and bacon for a simple late breakfast. I feel eyes staring at my back and I turn to find Chase watching me.

"Are you going to get something or just letting the cold out?"

My cheeks flush as I quickly close the fridge door. "I'm just trying to figure out what to eat for lunch."

Chase stares at me for a moment longer before saying, "I'm almost done prepping for the night. I'll make you something. Just don't get in my way."

Although he could've said it nicely, I take his offer and step out. I sit at one of the tables and lay my head against the cushioned back. The feeling of last night still lingered on my hand as if it were still happening. Why couldn't I shake this feeling from my head?

Thankfully, Chase soon came out with a steaming BLT, the crisp bacon poking out the middle. I tell him thank you before shoving the food into my mouth. He leaves without a word, as usual, and leaves me be to scarf my meal. I savored the salty flavors of the mayo and bacon and the crunch of the toast. Kathy soon joins me and bugs Chase to make her something as well. He grumbles but brings her a BLT as well. She then tells me that he comes early to prep on Saturdays since they're the busiest. Most everyone sleeps in on Sundays and everyone's closed up for the day to rest and relax, including the bar.

We finish our meal and Kathy said she has plans with Owen and she'll be back when it's time to open. I didn't want to include myself but I honestly had no idea what I could do with my free-time. Chase wasn't exactly on my list of people to hang out with. All I could do at this point was walk around and explore and learn the area.

I leave the bar and wander around and wind up in the overgrown field of my grandfather's farm. I step up the remaining and broken stone path till I reach the decaying door. The handle remained, although it had seen better days. I'm sure it was beautiful in it's prime. The smell of mildew and rotted wood fills my nose as the door creaks open. I cover my face with my hand as I poke my head inside. Streams of light scatter across the dilapidated floorboards through holes in the roof. My eyes continue to survey the small room to see an old kitchen- the appliances all rusted or missing- and a large bed in the opposite corner; it's sheets clearly chewed on by something.

Pieces of wood that held up the ceiling have fallen and parts of the wall are broken and bent. I figure since I'm here I might as well help out a bit and make Dale's time here faster and easier. I step inside the house and breath through my mouth to avoid the smells. I start with the bed sheets and mattress and toss them outside the house in a pile. I grab some furniture that could be refurbished and put them in a separate area near the barn.

Nearly an hour has passed and I feel like there's more to do than when I started. I decide to move one last piece-a large bookshelf with old tomes and books. I shimmy it away from the wall, breaking old cobwebs that had attached themselves over time.

I slide it along the floor when my foot falls through the wood and I curse as I trip. My hands reach for the bookshelf to balance myself but I end up pushing it backwards instead. I watch in horror as it collides with one of the fallen beams with a crash and blocks the door. Sounds of snapping wood echo through the old house and I quickly try to pull my foot out of the rotten hole. My ankle bleeds from the cuts the wood left. I search for a window and find one only a few feet away. I limp towards it but the lock is rusted shut and I strain to open it.

Pieces of wood and stone rain down as the roof starts to crack apart. My heart races and I brace myself for the end. I crouch down and cover my head but I feel myself being lifted up by strong arms. The roof caves but I somehow manage to make it out just in time.

Before I can say anything, I'm dropped onto the dirt and grass outside and I flinch at the sound of an angry voice.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

I look up at my hero only to find myself staring at golden eyes scrunched by lowered cobalt brows. Heat rises in my cheeks and anger fills me. Of all the people to rescue me, it had to be him. I remain silent.

"What the hell were you doing in there, anyways? I know you're not the brightest, but even you should know that place isn't safe."

"It's none of your business," I blurt out. Embarrassed anger coursed through me and I couldn't stop myself from yelling back.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot, nothing is my business when it comes to you. Sorry for intervening on your reckless behavior-Again."

"I was just trying to help make it easier for your dad to repair the house."

"Putting yourself in harms way is not helping anyone."

"I get it. I'm sorry," I say and try to stand up. My ankle screams in pain and my sock is stained pink from the blood. I quickly fall back on the dirt.

"Damn, Akari," Luke says squatting down and looking at my ankle. "You're lucky I happened to be nearby."

"My knight in shining armor as always," I mutter.

"You need to have that looked at," he says and gently touches my ankle. I hiss in pain as he pulls off my shoe to reveal some swelling.

"Is it that bad?" I say.

"Could've been worse," he says. I sigh in frustration. He was right and I hated it. I feel his eyes on me and I look him in the face as he says, "Sorry I yelled at you. It's just- if something happened to you-"

"I'm fine," I say. I force myself to stand up but stumble as I put pressure on my foot. Luke's hand grasp my elbow to help me balance.

"Let me help you," he says and scoops me up. I cling to his neck in surprise. I remain quiet as he walks toward town. We reach the clinic and he opens the door and an elderly woman gasps at the sight of us.

"What in the world happened?" She says and Luke shows her my ankle. She ushers us quickly into a tiny room with a bed and Luke places me gently on the white sheets. Soon the doctor- A tall oriental man with ebony hair tied back behind his head- comes in and examines my ankle.

He states there's no breakage and I let out a relieved sigh. Jin says I'll have to stay off that foot for at least a few days and ice it to help the healing. I just started at the bar and already I'm causing trouble for Kathy.

Jin leaves and it's just Luke and I that remain in the small room.

"Thanks again," I say and lift myself off the bed. I gently set my foot on the floor and wince. The pain was still terrible.

"I'm sure Kathy's wondering where you're at. I'll take you home," Luke says placing a gentle hand on my arm. I shy away.

"I can manage. You've helped me enough already the past week. I'm sure you're tired of it by now."

"Exhausting. Annoying. Just a few other words you could add to that statement," he says folding his arms behind his head with a grin.

I roll my eyes and step past him with a limp.

"I was just kidding. You don't have to push yourself," he says behind me. I hear his boots scuff the tiled floor as he stands beside me. He stops in front of me and I look up with a pout. "You're crazy if you think climbing down those stares is going to be easy."

I sigh, "Fine you can help me since you're so insistent on it."

His smile only grows and he lifts his hand and taps a finger to my forehead. "That's what friends are for, idiot."

My scowl grows. He only smiles as he lifts one of my arms over his tall shoulders and wraps his own around waist to help me along. We leave the inn and sure enough the steps were a challenge. Thankfully, a few steps down he got impatient and just carried me to the bottom.

We reach the inn and I feel the need to properly thank him even if I don't necessarily want to. He did help me a lot today.

"Thanks again. For today," I say unable to look him in the eyes. I can only imagine the egotistical grin spreading on his face.

"You know how to make a guy worry, don't ya?" He says in response. I'm caught off guard and look up to find his face serious.

"That doesn't sound like you."

"I'm a mystery, Akari. There's things about me you don't know."

"Maybe it should stay that way," I say teasingly. I wait for the smile to grow but it fades instead.

"You should get inside," he says and reaches for the door but I ask him, "How long have you lived here, Luke?"

He stares at the door for a moment before opening it and says, "My whole life."

Before I can say anything, Kathy and Owen notice us at the door and Kathy rushes over and covers her mouth when she sees my foot. "Oh my goddess, Akari. What happened to you?"

"I might have been in a place I shouldn't have been," I say and limp inside. I wait for Luke's assistance but it doesn't come. Instead, Kathy grabs my arms and tugs me gently towards a nearby chair.

"Owen, can you be a dear and grabs some ice from the freezer, please?" She calls and I hear a chair scoot as Owen leaves the room. Kathy elevates my ankle on another chair and clicks her tongue. "Looks like you're off duty for a while."

"I'm sorry," I say.

She doesn't respond but I follow her gaze as it lands on Luke standing in the doorway. "He helped me," I mutter. "He actually saved me."

"She was in the old house trying to clean it up. I found her before the roof collapsed." He said with his arms folded and a unreadable face.

"You've got some explaining to do," she says sternly towards me then returns her gaze back at Luke. "Thanks for helping her."

"Yeah," he says. "I should get going."

"Already? You just got here. Don't you want to stay for a drink? I'm sure Owen could use the company tonight since I'll be busy with customers."

"Nah. I promised Pops I'd help him with stuff. Later." He looks at me briefly before leaving.

"That's strange," Owen says a second later while handing a small bag of ice to Kathy.

"What is?" I ask.

"He never refuses a free drink. Somethings bothering him."

Was it something I said? My ankle screams as the ice touches the tender skin and I bite my lip to keep from whimpering. Kathy frowns at me like a mother would to a disobedient child. "I hope you learned your lesson, Missy. What were you thinking of going to that house without the proper tools and equipment. You're so lucky Luke was there."

"I know. I said I was sorry."

"Don't think I'm letting you off the hook either. Your foot may be useless for now but your hands aren't. You'll be scrubbing dishes tonight and helping Chase in the kitchen. He won't be happy but it's better than letting you sit around doing nothing."

I purse my lips in a fine line knowing I damn well deserved this. I guess I'd be spending more time with Chase than I anticipated.


End file.
